


lullaby

by fastestmanalive



Series: Barryoliver Week 2015 [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5052547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fastestmanalive/pseuds/fastestmanalive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is just a short little thing because I'm really tired and wanted to write something brief and cute<br/>also I did actually make something for yesterday's prompt (free day) - you can find it <a href="http://rickcosnctt.tumblr.com/post/131621353831/whats-a-soulmate-insp">on my tumblr</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a short little thing because I'm really tired and wanted to write something brief and cute  
> also I did actually make something for yesterday's prompt (free day) - you can find it [on my tumblr](http://rickcosnctt.tumblr.com/post/131621353831/whats-a-soulmate-insp)

Barry woke up to an empty bed.

His initial reaction was panic – years of being a vigilante had taught him that nothing about this situation was _normal_. The bed wasn't supposed to be empty, there was supposed to be a sleeping body next to him. But instead...

“Oliver?” Barry whispered, sweeping a hand over the sheet. The fabric was soft, still warm, so Oliver couldn't have been far. “Ol?”

The only answer he received was silence.

Barry quickly got out of bed and into his pyjamas – he usually never wore them to bed, only in the other rooms of the apartment. Running through the kitchen, the living room, the hall, he looked for clues as to where Oliver was – he couldn't just be gone, now could he?

Barry stopped when he heard a quiet hum from the second bedroom.

He stood in the middle of the kitchen, trying his hardest to listen closely to the noise. Was something wrong with--?

“Oliver?” he called again, a little louder now.

“In here,” came the reply from behind the door.

Barry smiled slightly, speeding toward the door but slowing down when he opened it quietly.

When he entered, he was immediately enveloped by a calm and tranquillity, feeling tired again instead of alert like only a minute ago. He smiled at Oliver, who was sitting in the rocking chair they'd put in the back corner of the room.

“Hey,” Barry mumbled as he approached Oliver. “It's the middle of the night, Noah's supposed to be asleep,” he scolded good-naturedly, moving a big beanbag chair next to the rocking chair.

“He woke up crying,” Oliver whispered and slightly shifted the finger their son was clutching. “I didn't want to wake you.”

“Well, I'm awake” Barry leaned against the side of the rocking chair, his cheek resting on Oliver's arm, and took one of Noah's sleepsuit-clad feet to press a gentle kiss to it. “He looks peaceful now.”

Oliver hummed. “Been singing to him.”

“Really?” Barry smiled up at him. “Give us an encore then, pops.”

Oliver rolled his eyes but complied anyway – he kept his voice down, since their son was dozing off again, but Barry could still hear him clearly. He let the soft melody wash over him and closed his eyes, ready to fall asleep again too.

“Hey,” Oliver said after a few minutes, nudging Barry slightly. “Let's go back to bed.”

“Mmmh, let's take him with us.”

“Barry...”

“Just this one time? I just wanna hold him.”

Oliver sighed and got up, holding Noah close so he wouldn't wake up as they walked back to their bedroom.

It took some manoeuvring – they had to be careful so the baby wouldn't wake up – but eventually they lay facing each other, their son in the middle, snoring almost inaudibly. Barry smiled as he closed his eyes, intertwining his fingers with his fiancé's before he fell asleep.

 


End file.
